Love Lessons
by Silver Tabby Kitten
Summary: No one ever said life becomes easier when you grow older. Did they? Life is simple for Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva McGonagall for now at least. Though life is about to take a dramatic twist of events for Albus and Minerva. How shall this web be
1. Losing Everything

****

Summary: No one ever said life becomes easier when you grow older. Did they? Life is simple for Albus Dumbledore and his wife Minerva McGonagall for now at least. Though life is about to take a dramatic twist of events for Albus and Minerva. How shall this web be weaved? Is there always a happy ending in stories?

Read. Review. Enjoy!

Chapter One:

Losing Everything

"Fine. Just fine Albus." Minerva said in a frightening calm voice. She then slowly and heartbrokenly took of her wedding ring. "Fine Albus, I release you of this burden and of your lager burden, me! You can go and fine a woman that is willing to retire and do what ever you want with. If that is truly what you think. You have my permission." She said trying with all her might not to cry. She handed him the ring with a shaking hand. He stood there in utter shock watching her every movement. "Albus you deserve a woman that will do what you need and want her to do. Apparently I am not that woman, so you may go. I will come back later this week to collect my things from our rooms and my classroom, and then I shall be out of your life for good. I will be spending the Christmas holiday away from Hogwarts this year, Professor Dumbledore. When I return we will have a strictly professional relationship! I am letting you go, but remember Albus this was not only my choice, but yours as well. Goodbye Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" As she said the last two sentences she put her traveling cloak and her hat on. Then she calmly walked out of the door.

"Father how could you? How could you be down right cruel to her! You knew how much this meant to her!" Albus heard his son yell at him.

"Aron, dear please calm down. Your father is dealing with a lot right now." Serena said with a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I can not calm down! She left! Mother actually left, your wife left you, and you are just standing there like a fool!" Aron yelled at his father. He had never been that harsh with his parents. Poppy and Rolanda walked over to Aron.

"Aron, why how about you take Serena home now. Your father, Aunt Ro, and I need to talk." Poppy said as she hugged Aron and Serena. They left, yet Aron still had a few choice words for his father. Soon they were gone. Albus was still staring at the door while praying Minerva would come though it and back to him.

"Albus, you old fool, sit down! We need to talk!" Rolanda said coldly yet harshly. All of them sat, and Poppy got tea for all of them.

"I… She… I did…" Albus stuttered. He was still in total shock.

"Do not say another word! When I said 'We need to talk!' I meant Poppy and I need to talk and you need to listen! I have seen you do some stupid things, but this is beyond the craziest things you could have ever done! She left! I con not believe she actually left! Do you even know what you have done, you idiot!" Rolanda said furiously! She was practically shaking with anger!

"What Rolanda is trying to say is…" Poppy tried to cut in. Rolanda cut her off to quickly.

"I mean exactly what I say! Albus, you may be the greatest wizard of all time, the defeater of dark lords, and Hogwarts headmaster, but you are the stupidest man for letting that woman go! If it were not for her you would never have been any of those things! She is the reason you are so great, and yet she never asks for any credit! Minerva hardly asks for anything! This was something she had wanted so much for so long! This was something both of you wanted for year! I can not believe you could be so heart less as to say all those things to her! If you ask me, I do not think you deserve her!" Rolanda finish and rushed out of the room. She had never been so mad and so angry! Albus had never seen her so angry either. She had never yelled at him like that!

"Albus, she does not mean the whole lot of what she said. She is just mad. She has a temper almost as fiery as Minerva. Do not listen to Rolanda." Poppy said trying to comfort him, yet she felt the same about the whole lecture. Poppy had been Minerva's friend for most of their lives. She knew Minerva was the reason Albus was what he was. She did not question the for a minute. Albus was Minerva's world; she knew this all too well. Poppy knew he did not give her enough credit sometimes, actually most of the time.

"Oh, Poppy, she is utterly right! I was so cruel to her! She must hate me! Oh, Poppy what am I to do?" Albus said in dismay. He knew he was wrong. He should not have been so harsh on his wife. She was so happy about this new beginning, and he had just shot her down. How was he going to fix this?

"Albus, I am sorry, but it will take a lot more than an apology to fix this mess. She is very hurt by this. I have never once see Minerva even think about not wanting to be married to you. This is most definitely going to be hard to make up to her." Poppy said as she place a hand on her long time friends shoulder.

"Will she even forgive me?" He asked as he let his had fall into his hands. Albus Dumbledore had defeated the dark lord, been able to run an entire school, and do many other terrifying things, but this had to be the most terrifying thing he would ever have to face.

Losing his best friend, his deputy, and his wife who was his world and always would be. Without Minerva McGonagall there was no Albus Dumbledore!


	2. Where It Began

****

Chapter Two:

Where It Began

Hello my dears readers. You all must be wondering what would make Minerva so upset and what Albus did to her. Let me start from the beginning.

And so, our story begins…

Another day full of work done and over. Thought Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus had been Headmaster for many years, and he would have retired a long time ago had it not been for his wife of over forty years, Minerva McGonagall. She had always convinced him to continue being Headmaster. He had to admit that Minerva held and accomplished most of the duties of Headmaster or Headmistress in her case. He would not have been as great as he was without her, and for that he tried to repay her by being supportive to most of her decisions. Minerva never once in all their years of marriage made it seem as though she was the soul reason for his success, yet that was completely true. She just stood beside him and smiled while saying how proud she was. No, Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore never asked for the fame or glory; she just wanted her Albus. The Albus she knew was just Albus, not Albus Dumbledore the hero, not Albus the Hogwarts Headmaster, and not the Great Albus Dumbledore the defeater of dark lords and savior of the Magical Community. No, she knew Albus the man behind the hero. She knew him as a true person, a loyal friend, a loving father, and a caring husband.

It was until Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort that they had to keep their marriage a secret. Secretly, that killed Minerva to hide something so important from so many close friends. Only their families knew of their bond. Minerva and Albus's parents and siblings where the only people that attended their wedding ceremony. Minerva was not even aloud to have her best friends at her wedding. And yet, Minerva never complained, she rarely complained about anything. She did not ask for much in return for all she did for him. The only time her could recall her complaining was when he wanted to leave Harry with the Dursleys. Albus always knew where Minerva went every end of the month. That was why he never questioned where she went on those weekends. Harry had also told him later that he always remembered a silver tabby cat outside every so often. Thinking upon this made Albus smile.

Minerva was always such a good mother. She had been far before she actually became a mother. She had had many Gryffindor cubs, and she treated each as though they were her children. She did so because she never thought she would be able to have children. That was until they finally had Aron Brian Wolfric Mathew McGonagall-Dumbledore. He was the pride of his parents' hearts. He still was to this day, but now he was married and had kids of his own. He married a young witch named Serena Marie O'Hara. Aron and Serena had a daughter that was going to be starting school at Hogwarts next term, and he had a son that was about five years old. Albus and Minerva had tried for years after Aron was born to have another child, hopefully a girl, but they were never able to.

Now that Voldemort was no more, Minerva was finally about to tell the world about her marriage to Albus. It was not because she wanted the fame of being married to a hero that she wanted people to know; it was because she was proud of him and because she loved him with everything that she was. He felt exactly the same way. Albus still could not believe a beautiful young woman like Minerva could fall for such an old crazy coot like him. He loved her so much that it would kill him to loose her, but he never knew how quite to say it. He did not know what he could have ever done to disserve such a wonderful woman to love and love him back. She was everything to him. If only he would let her know that he thought that.

Finally, Albus and Minerva were going to retire together and pass on the roles of Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress to Aron and his wife, who where now working at the school. Aron would be Headmaster and his wife would be Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and professor of Transfiguration. Minerva and Albus where going to start to travel like, they had always wished of doing before the darkness started to arise. Albus was going to take Minerva on a trip to Paris, just like she had always dreamed of. Albus had everything planed out and ready to go. There were going to leave as soon as this term was over.

"Albus, it is about time to head down to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony. I need to greet the first years soon." Minerva said walking into Albus's office. She was busy putting her hair up in its normal strict bun.

"Yes, I know, my dear. I will be down shortly." He replied giving her a quick kiss before she left.

A normal beginning of a new term at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus thought. Then the woman he had loved and adored strolled in with all the new first year students. Her long wavy raven black hair in its usual tight bun. Her beautiful emerald green robes flowing as she glided down the entrance hall. No one had ever thought of Minerva McGonagall as beautiful, but Albus thought she was absolutely stunningly beautiful. Albus had always wished Minerva would think more highly of herself. She had never thought to be pretty. Albus knew better. Albus continued to stare at her as Minerva made her was towards the front of the great hall.

"Alright, all you first years please make an orderly line on the bottom step. Now, before we begin the sorting, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Professor McGonagall said before Albus began to speak.

She soon started looking at each of her new students. She was trying so hard not to smile at them. They all looked so much like their parents. Now that the dark lord was no more, Harry and his friends could live relatively normal lives. The young children who used to get into mischief in the halls of Hogwarts now had their own children, including her own son!

Albus Severus Potter look just like his father. Minerva had almost called him Harry when she first laid eyes on him. Minerva was so proud of her Godson. Ginny and Harry had asked her and Albus to be their son's Godparents. Both of them were thrilled. Ginny is now pregnant with twin girls.

Then there is Minerva Aurora Malfoy. Hermione and Draco had also asked Minerva to be Min's Godmother. Everyone called her Minnie. She looked a lot like her mother, but she had her father's hair. She also had a personality like that of her mother. Hermione could not have been more excited to learn she was pregnant again last week. Draco has still not ceased his gloating.

And last bust not least there were the Weasley twins Brian Author and Serena Molly. They we the two Minerva was most worried about. They was constantly into trouble, just like their uncles. She could not help but notice that Luna and Ron made such a cute couple even when they were students. Both children had inherited the red hair. Luna is hoping for one this time around.

Yes indeed, her young little cubs were not little or cubs anymore. Now they were grown men and women. Harry, Ron and Hermione had all become Aurors and even Draco became and Aurora, so he could spend more time with Hermione. That how ever did not last long. The positions of Defense Against the Dark Arts and Magical History. Now Harry was the DADA professor and Hermione was the MH professor. Minerva could not help but smile when Severus had to call "Potter" Harry of Professor Potter. Finally, the sorting hat's song had shaken Minerva from her thoughts.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth and take a seat. Then I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house. Let us begin…" Minerva said as she looked over the scroll of names. And so the sorting went about as usual. All of the trio's children were sorted into Gryffindor just as expected. That made two, well four, very proud professors. Severus had already known where they would be sorted; he knew they would be Gryffindors. Their parents had expected nothing else. Even Draco wanted his daughter to be in Gryffindor. He knew Minerva would take good care of his little Minnie just like her own cub. Draco had really gotten to know Minerva better since he married Hermione.

Her grandson was also proudly placed in Gryffindor. She was quite pleased with all of her little cubs. He son and daughter-in-law had large grins on their faces throughout the whole feast. A new chapter in life had now begun! 


End file.
